Quand l'aveugle vit enfin
by Kroma-tiK
Summary: Entre amour et haine, il n'y a qu'un pas. Et si le désir le franchissait pour eux ?   Randy Orton x John Cena / CM Punk x The Miz
1. Chapter 1

Il fait nuit. Je suis entouré de brouillard. Il fait froid. Je suis en sous-vêtements. Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Une silhouette. Elle s'approche : qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je veux dire, je fais genre j'ai pas peur ou je me barre en courant ? Oh bah oui : « Hey dis donc c'est pas John Cena, le catcheur le plus populaire de la WWE qui court en hurlant de peur là-bas ? » « Ah ouais, t'as raison mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout en slip ? ». Je perdrais toute crédibilité. Vraiment. Et mon job c'est ma vie. La silhouette s'arrête soudain. Je déglutis (putain la honte !) et tente un minable :

« Heey ! »

Pas de réponse. Boh, avec un peu de chance personne ne me verra ou alors avec la vitesse, on ne me reconnaîtra pas. Je m'apprête à m'élancer quand la-dite silhouette me saisit l'avant-bras, me provoquant un frisson, et m'approche brutalement de son corps brûlant et… nu ? Euh… Je lève la tête et n'ai que le temps d'apercevoir un regard acier très -_trop_- familier avant que des lèvres sensuelles n'effleurent les miennes me faisant perdre pied… et me réveillent.

« Haaaan ! C'était un rêve ! »

Attends ! Un rêve de MON subconscient où _Randy Orton_ me roule une pelle qui… _me fait perdre pied_ ? Je passe mes deux mains sur mon visage fatigué (sûrement plus que je le pensais d'ailleurs) et au moment où je lève le regard sur le ring où s'entraînent Sheamus et Evan, j'aperçois la silhouette de on-se-demande-qui-comme-de-par-hasard dans un escalier à droite de l'endroit où je… me suis endormi visiblement. Il m'adresse un signe de la main poli : il a l'air pressé et… voûté. Ok, il est toujours voûté mais là, on dirait qu'il est vraiment exténué. Je redirige mon regard vite vite sur le ring en le sentant dériver inévitablement vers son… ses… moulées… Ok, ok ! Tout va bien : je suis juste en manque. Il me suffit juste de trouver une fille bien roulée à baiser. Et vite. Il me reste presque une heure et demi avant l'entraînement avec Mike et... Orton. Évidemment.

oOoOoOoOo

Je suis devant la chambre de Brie, en train de frapper à la porte . J'ai couché avec elle il y a deux ou trois jours et d'après ce que j'ai compris : avec elle, c'est quand je veux, où je veux… Autant en profiter quand c'est nécessaire. Mais visiblement elle est absente. Je me retourne, me tâte sur la direction à prendre, ne sachant vraiment pas où la chercher quand je l'aperçois soudain, dans une tenue plutôt rare chez elle (débardeur et pantalon de survêtement), le corps encore humide d'une douche. Et bah voilà, même pas besoin de chercher.

« Hey Brie !

- Nan moi c'est Nikki.

C'est bien ma veine : mauvaise sœur. A-t-on idée de se ressembler autant aussi ?

- Ah désolé. Où est ta sœur ?

- Pourquoi tu la cherches ?

Elle a l'air… soucieuse. Naaan, j'ai pas le temps pour un état d'âme de diva aujourd'hui.

- Euh… pour coucher avec elle.

Waah, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de balancer ça comme ça ? La précipitation ne te mènera nulle part John !

- Quoi ? Tu couches avec elle ?

- Hein ? Euh… J'ai pas trop le temps de discuter donc… Si tu pouvais juste me dire où elle…

- Putain, vous êtes tous les mêmes. Avant-hier, quand on a… bah… je croyais que c'était sérieux entre nous. Je pensais qu'on sortait vraiment ensemble. Mais c'était que du cul en fait. Je te pensais différent. Mais au final, toi aussi t'as une queue à la place du cerveau qui pense que les divas sont toutes des putes à la disposition des catcheurs en mal d' « amour ». Et en plus tu oses me balancer que tu veux te taper ma sœur ?

- Aaaah c'était tooooi ! Putain, désolé. Mais vous vous ressemblez tellement ! J'ai cru que c'était Brie moi ! »

Petit rire. Elle, en revanche, n'a pas l'air de trouver ça drôle du tout. Son visage se décompose et devient furieux. Puis c'est la claque. Retentissante. Aouch… Je l'ai peut-être pas volée, remarque. Elle me bouscule violemment –mais au final elle a été beaucoup plus bousculée que moi- avant d'entrer dans la chambre voisine à celle devant laquelle je me trouve. C'est alors que j'entends un rire qui _ne devrait pas_ me secouer les entrailles comme ça.

« Bah alors Cena, on cherche quelqu'un pour se détendre avant l'entraînement?

- Ortooon ! Hm… Oui… je…voulais… Mais j'ai confondu les jumelles et… Je suis vraiment nul dans tout ce qui est… relationnel… Donc bon tant pis : j'en trouverai bien une autre de toute façon. »

Dis donc. Pourquoi –avant ce fichu rêve de mes deux- je n'avais pas remarqué son sourire ravageur ? Et ce corps ! Bon sang ! Ouais, ça m'était arrivé de me dire qu'il était sacrément bien foutu (à la limite une fois je me suis même dit qu'il avait un corps de dieu grec... vite fait, comme ça, tout à fait innocemment) mais je m'étais dit que le désir que je ressentais alors c'était le désir d'être fait comme lui (et que oui cette idée m'excitait au point de me sentir légèrement durcir des fois) ou encore que mon état d'excitation parfois quand je catchais avec lui était dû à la proximité de nos corps (un truc totalement humain quoi, en plus, ça m'arrive aussi avec d'autres comme... comme... 'Fin j'ai pas de nom en tête là tout de suite mais... voilà...) : j'aurais dû comprendre pourtant qu'avec le corps que j'ai, pas besoin du sien et qu'au final, si j'ai pas de nom en tête c'est parce que y'en a pas du tout en fait. On m'a toujours reproché ma complète ignorance des sentiments humains, même des miens : je vais finir par croire que c'est vrai… Enfin bref !… Cessation de divagations John ! Ce désir ! Oui ! Alors, ce désir… en fait c'était… Naaan ? Ca ?

- Ca c'est sûr, tu l'es. Si elle s'est mise en colère c'est parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi. »

Complètement perdu dans mes pensées existentialistes, je l'ai à peine écouté. Pas le temps en plus d'analyser la phrase qu'il vient de dire puisqu'il me jette un regard lourd de reproches avant de s'éloigner de sa démarche féline. Je sens alors mon regard glisser tout à fait contre ma volonté vers sa nuque sensuelle où j'aperçois avec un sourire conquis le début de son tatouage qui plonge dans le col de sa chemise noire, qui, elle, moule parfaitement ses muscles dorsaux et recouvre juste où il faut son jean taille basse légèrement évasé qui ne laisse pourtant pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination quant à la perfection de son derrière musclé qui, lui, se balance au rythme de ses pas, faisant vibrer ses cuisses et…

Ok. Ca a le mérite d'être clair pour une fois : je bande sec. En plein milieu d'un couloir largement emprunté par tous les membres de la WWE, staff compris, ainsi que le personnel de l'arène. Vite, cachage. Je glisse nonchalamment mes mains dans mon jean, les étirant vers l'avant pour donner l'impression que c'est ce geste qui provoque la légère déformation de ma braguette et avise une porte au coin du couloir à l'opposé de la direction où Orton est parti. Je m'y engouffre comme si de rien n'était saluant au passage John Morrison et Alicia qui discutent un peu plus loin. C'est… une salle de réunion visiblement. Vide fort heureusement. Je baisse les yeux sur l'érection que je ne devrais pas avoir et gémis. Je peux quand même pas faire ça… _ici_ ? Bon essayons d'abord de la calmer : Vince Mc Mahon en tenue de soubrette. Concentration. Vickie Guerrero qui me fait une lap-dance. Ouais ça commence à marcher.

Quelques minutes après d'intenses efforts de débandage, je réussis à la calmer suffisamment pour qu'elle ne se voit plus et ne soit plus douloureuse. Je me laisse alors tomber dans une des chaises de la salle. Soupir. Moi ? Excité par Randy Orton ? Un homme. Un collègue. Marié en plus. Et puis, pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions de toute façon ? Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. C'est juste… un délire passager de ma libido débordante qui ne se satisfait plus de ce que je lui fournis. Voilà. Elle a besoin de nouveauté. Je souris. Mais c'est bien sûr. Soudain, l'illumination -enfin- sur ce que m'avait dit -craché serait plus exact en fait- Orton : Nikki Bella est amoureuse de moi ? Pas le temps de penser plus à l'idée que la porte de la salle s'ouvre à la volée sur un Josh échevelé :

« Eh bah, enfin, j'te trouve. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je te signale que Mike et Randy t'attendent pour votre session d'entraînement. »

Ah oui, merde. C'est vrai. L'entraînement.

oOoOoOoOo

Ce n'est pas un entraînement : c'est une torture. Chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses prises, sa démarche, ses mimiques... : tout me rappelle mon rêve et ce désir jusqu'alors flou devient subitement très concret. Chasser toutes ces pensées érotiques où je vois Orton me supplier de le prendre comme un animal est un véritable combat contre moi-même.

« Putain John, concentre-toi ! S'exclame soudain Mike. T'as failli me décrocher la mâchoire. Finit-il en malaxant la-dite mâchoire, après un coup de poing que j'étais censé faire pour de faux.

- Désolé. Je suis assez distrait aujourd'hui, je tente avec mon plus beau sourire.

- C'est bon, c'est pas grave... Fais attention. C'est tout...

Je dois me concentrer. Je me balance alors dans les cordes : Orton est censé me saisir au vol pour me finir d'un RKO. Mais lorsqu'il me saisit la nuque de ses mains brûlantes et rêches, sans doute capables de caresses délicieusement sexuelles, mon esprit ne peut s'empêcher de vagabonder vers des fantasmes lointains où un Randy Orton ondulant et transpirant sous moi me gémit de m'enfoncer plus fort et plus vite en lui, s'accrochant désespérément à mon dos trempé de sueur, arrachant ma peau de ses doigts, serrant mes hanches de ses cuisses et...

AIE !

Je me suis mal réceptionné pendant le RKO et je me suis cogné violemment l'arcade -et l'érection- sur le ring. Rouge de honte et raide d'excitation, je tente de cacher le tout en me retournant précipitamment vers les vestiaires.

- Je me suis fait assez mal, je vais aller me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Continuez sans moi ! »

Je n'attends pas leurs réactions et me précipite en dehors du ring aussi vite que me le permet cette fichue douleur qui me tiraille l'entre-jambe.

Une fois au calme dans les vestiaires, je constate que cette fois-ci, mon érection ne sera pas aussi simple à calmer que tout à l'heure : je suis vraiment dur. Boh, de toute façon, il n'y personne dans les alentours et au pire, des catcheurs en manque, ici, justement, c'est pas ce qui manque : jamais on ne fera le rapprochement avec Orton. Soupir. Putain, c'est vraiment CE type qui m'excite alors. Ça pouvait pas en être un autre, quitte à ce que ce soit un mec j'aurais préféré quelqu'un comme Mike ou Morrison, je sais pas moi. Mais Orton ? Ce connard condescendant et indifférent ? Corps, je te préviens : je vis cette situation comme une trahison !

J'avise les toilettes des vestiaires et m'y engouffre : c'est le moment de se soulager. Je m'appuie sur la porte et, après avoir ouvert ma braguette, glisse ma main dans mon boxer pour en sortir mon membre gorgé de sang. Un gémissement m'échappe. Doucement, ma main entame un va-et-vient et le contact rugueux de ma paume sur la peau rendue sensible par l'excitation me fait fermer les yeux et appuyer fortement ma tête contre la porte derrière moi. Alors, mes membres deviennent incontrôlables tellement le désir de me satisfaire devient irrépressible. Ma main s'active de plus en plus rapidement et je ne peux empêcher certaines images d'envahir mon esprit embrouillé par le plaisir : celle d'une bouche ouverte sur un cri de plaisir silencieux ou encore celle d'une croupe étroitement collée à mon bas-ventre. Mais pas n'importe quelle bouche, ni n'importe quelle croupe. Juste les lèvres sensuelles et le derrière parfait de Randy Orton. Évidemment. Alors que j'imagine Orton qui me chevauche, les yeux embués de plaisir et mon nom accroché à la bouche, je sens le moment de la jouissance atteindre son paroxysme. J'éjacule alors en prononçant le nom honni et en me laissant glisser sur le sol, vidé de toute force et plein d'une honte que je n'ai jamais connu.

Un rêve. Un unique rêve et voilà que tout ceci tourne à l'obsession. Serais-je en train de devenir fou ?


	2. Chapter 2

Enfiiiiiiiiin ! Je peux publieeeeer ! Je vous JUURE que c'était un bug ! J'ai tout essayé pour publier ! Du coup, j'ai 4 chapitres en attente de publication que je vais publier d'un coup pour me faire pardonner, c'est ti pas magnifique tout ça ! ^^ allez profitez et ne me remerciez pas ! Adulez moi ! (c'est une blague)

oOoOoOoOo

« Let's go Cena ! Cena sucks ! … Let's go Cena ! Cena su…

J'entends Mizanin exploser de rire sous le jet d'eau à côté du mien.

- T'en as fait une chanson ?

Cena rit à son tour.

- Bah écoute les paroles sont plutôt simples à retenir, le rythme et la mélodie entraînants… Un futur tube te dis-je! »

Ils continuent de rire tous les deux tandis que j'essaie de maintenir mon regard fermement fixé sur le mur face à moi pour ne pas voir… son… corps… Déjà qu'à l'entraînement c'est limite quand je le powerslam si mon corps me souffle pas de profiter de ma lancée pour le prendre à sec ; alors nu, tout innocent et le corps humide... A ces pensées je me crispe. Moi ? Fantasmer sur Cena ? J'en crève de pathétisme. Nan mais franchement, comment, pourquoi, quand exactement ? Mais pourtant, faut que je me fasse à l'idée : il hante mes nuits –et parfois même mes journées- et dès qu'il est à proximité, mon corps hurle de le prendre.

Je soupire sous le jet d'eau en fermant les yeux et en laissant mollement tomber mon front sur le carrelage froid des douches communes des vestiaires. J'entends Mizanin commencer à cancaner sur les petites histoires de la WWE avec Cena : lui, il est amoureux et ça crève les yeux. C'est encore pire. Combien de personnes sont amoureuses de Cena dans cette putain de fédération ? En plus de Mizanin, on peut aussi compter Nikki (d'ailleurs, après la scène que j'ai surprise tout à l'heure, je plains vraiment cette pauvre fille), Kelly Kelly (même si elle, ça change tous les jours : y'a pas si longtemps c'était de moi qu'elle était amoureuse), Natalya (qui préfèrerait se pendre plutôt que de le lui avouer, ou de l'avouer tout court) et je soupçonne fortement Barett de l'être aussi (cette haine viscérale même hors show est totalement louche, preuve en avait été faite avec Miz qui a depuis complètement changé de stratégie).

Et Cena, lui ? Bah il voit rien évidemment cet abruti ! Dès qu'il est en manque, il va se taper une diva plutôt ouverte ; et terminé. « Nul dans tout ce qui est relationnel. » C'est mal-dit. Je dirais juste que t'es un putain d'aveugle. Sale con. Personnellement, je m'en contre-fous : enfin, c'est juste chiant d'être excité par un con. C'est pour ça que je veux juste me le taper une bonne fois pour toutes, histoire que cette lubie Cena me passe. Tromper Sam, de toute façon, je l'ai déjà fait, et elle s'en doute... on va dire... plus que fortement : elle sait que je suis avec elle plus par confort que par amour et elle l'accepte tant que toutes ces histoires de cul restent passagères. Du coup, qui dit passager dit moults quantités. Donc des fans et des divas, je m'en suis faites.

Et puis aussi, mes... _lubies_. La toute première (celle du débutant impressionné je suppose) c'était Paul : il m'a pris comme un animal sauvage en rut et m'a jeté comme une merde. Expérience _absolument incroyable_ qui m'a pas mal aidé à jouer le rôle du psychopathe lors de ma feud avec lui et sa belle-famille. Ensuite, ç'a été le tour d'Adam de me fasciner : quelqu'un d'aussi fou que moi ? En plus, il a été carrément d'accord et nos relations sexuelles ont duré aussi longtemps que notre relation sur le ring : c'est-à-dire pas longtemps en fait. Mais, il était plutôt bon et et agréablement... surprenant. Et enfin, depuis quelques mois ma nouvelle lubie s'appelle John Cena. Beaucoup moins simple avec lui parce qu'il est totalement fermé à la moindre allusion ou sous-entendu. Complètement à la ramasse de ce côté-là. Et les occasions sont plutôt rares avec son emploi du temps de ministre et être seul avec lui plus de dix minutes (hors entraînement bien sûr) tient du miracle. Et c'est encore pire maintenant qu'on ne feude plus ensemble.

Soudain, je sens qu'on me claque la nuque.

« Alors Rands. Encore perdu dans tes pensées ?

- Phil ? T'as déjà fini ton entraînement ?

C'est à ce moment que j'entends les autres catcheurs de la dernière session d'entraînement (donc le New Nexus et the Corre) en train de parler dans les vestiaires.

- Bah ouais, il est 20h. C'est plutôt toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?

- Il est 20h ?

Je balaie les douches du regard : il n'y a plus ni Mizanin, ni Cena . Et ça va faire quasiment 40 minutes que je suis sous l'eau. Je me rince rapidement et éteins le jet.

- Putain, faut que je me casse. J'avais promis à Sam de l'appeler.

- On se demande à quoi tu penses. »

Puis il rit doucement et me salue de la main alors que je me précipite dans les vestiaires enfiler un tee-shirt et un jean sans faire plus attention à sa remarque.

oOoOoOoOo

Enfin, c'est le grand soir de la semaine. On est lundi : jour du direct. Autant dire, pas le droit à l'erreur et une pression maximale puisqu'on est seulement à quelques shows de Wrestlemania. Enfin, en ce moment, je croise pas beaucoup Cena sur le ring, les fans sont à fond derrière moi, mon statut de tweener me convient très bien et feuder avec Phil est un vrai plaisir (quel acteur, bon sang !). Donc, bon, c'est plutôt une bonne période et rester loin du titre WWE quelques temps ne me fera pas de mal (à condition que j'en renvoie la couleur après un délai raisonnable). Alors, au final, je suis pas si mal loti et je peux me détendre un peu.

Mon temps de direct a été finalement assez court mais exaltant : les membres du New Nexus sont de bons catcheurs au final, à quelques exceptions près (_Otunga_ pour ne pas le citer). Après notre séquence, Phil vient me retrouver dans la salle de repos où un écran TV nous permet de suivre le reste du show : on s'est vraiment rapprochés depuis le début de notre feud et je dois dire que je suis étonné de si bien m'entendre avec lui. Le reste du New Nexus le suit mais préfère directement se servir à boire avant de s'asseoir.

« Whaaah... Je suis exténué. Se met à soupirer Phil en se laissant tomber dans un des canapés mis à notre disposition, où je suis installé.

Evan, juché sur un tabouret et sirotant un Coca au bar aménagé avec Ron [R-Truth] et Bryan, se met à rire :

- Pourtant, t'as pas fait grand chose, à part l'ouvrir... _comme d'habitude _!

- Petit, tu apprendras que la présence, le charisme et le jeu de scène sont tout aussi importants et difficiles à maîtriser que la technique dans ce métier. Demande à Bryan. Ajoute-t-il avec un air malicieux qui lui vaut un magnifique regard noir de la part du concerné.

- C'est vrai. Mais de là à dire que c'est aussi épuisant ?

- Ouais nan... Mais c'est juste que je suis un feignant dans le déni. Et t'inquiètes pas, Bryan, je suis un grand fan. Mais tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense : t'as rien à foutre dans cette fédération, elle te mérite pas. »

Après un immense sourire plein de ce charisme dont il ne manque pas et sans attendre la réponse de Bryan qui n'a de toute façon pas l'air de vouloir lui en donner tellement il a déjà entendu ce refrain, c'est vers moi qu'il décide de se tourner.

« Alors ?

Je me tourne vers lui, surpris.

- Quoi, alors ?

- T'en es où ?

- T'as de la chance que je sois dans un bon jour mais ma patience a tout de même des limites connues pour être plutôt restreintes donc crache le morceau Punk.

Oui, je me mets souvent à appeler mes collègues par leur nom de scène quand ils m'exaspèrent.

- Fais pas l'innocent : je parle de ta nouvelle _lubie_. Continue-t-il en baissant d'un ton.

Oui, j'ai eu la très _bonne_ idée de lui parler de mes lubies. Il connaît bien celles de Paul et d'Adam. Mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé de Cena. Donc... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sait exactement et comment le sait-il ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Dans le doute, je préfère toujours jouer l'innocent... même si on m'a explicitement précisé de ne pas le faire. Nier c'est le secret d'un mensonge bien huilé ou d'un secret bien gardé.

- M'oblige pas à hurler son nom devant tout le monde, me rétorque-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

- Alors m'oblige pas à hurler le sien devant tout le monde, je réplique, cinglant.

Il me lance alors un regard outré et lâche la bombe -mais pas assez fort pour que les autres catcheurs présents puissent l'entendre :

- C'est bon, je suis au courant pour Cena c'est tout. Pas obligé de me faire chanter pour une simple blague.

- Comment tu sais ?

Ca se voit tant que ça ? Putain, combien de personnes sont au courant ? Je me contracte violemment et Phil doit le sentir puisqu'il s'empresse de me rassurer :

- Nan en fait j'ai prêché le faux pour savoir le vrai. Alors t'es vraiment sur Cena maintenant ? Putain, j'avais juste quelques doutes que je pensais infondés : deux ou trois regards un peu louches, des allusions... Mais alors là...

Il se met alors à rire franchement. Et moi je suis juste consterné que Phil ait pu comprendre tous les putains de sous-entendus que j'ai balancé à Cena, qui lui, n'a jamais percuté.

- Waaah, c'est juste énorme ! Continue-t-il en riant.

- Ouais hilarant...

- Allez le prends pas comme ça, de toute façon, tu sais très bien que je suis obligé de tenir ma langue. Parce que toi aussi tu connais ma « _lubie_ ». Disons juste qu'on commence peut-être à devenir de vrais amis, en commençant par partager nos secrets.

- Ah nan, pas de sentimentalisme. C'est chiant. Ça me donne l'impression de devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un.

- Bah dis-toi que comme ça, je t'aide avec Superman of sales gamins et tu me devras peut-être quelque chose mais tu sais très bien comment tu pourras payer ta dette. En plus, avec mon talent et ton physique ça fait deux fois plus de chances de réussite.

Phil est maintenant tout sourire, le regard franc. Et je dois admettre qu'il n'a pas tort (j'ai vraiment un physique de rêve et Cena est vraiment le superman des gosses). Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est de l'amitié mais au moins on pourra dire que c'est une sorte de... Ouais. Je souris à mon tour : une sorte de marché (au point -mort- où j'en suis avec Cena, j'ai rien à perdre). Je me tourne alors vers lui en lui tendant la main :

- Deal ?

- Deal ! Répond-il alors en avançant la sienne.

- Tu t'en tires bien Brooks.

- Je m'en tire toujours bien.

Nos mains claquent et nos regards se croisent. Mais les autres catcheurs sont bien trop occupés à regarder le show pour s'apercevoir de notre échange complice. Soudain, notre attention se reporte vers la tv :

- Et dans un match pooour le WWEEeee CHAM-pionshiiiip: le chaaalleeeengeeer Joooooohn Ceeeeeeenaaaa ! »

- Et son adversaire, le WWEEeee Champion : Theee Miiiiz ! »

J'aurais dû être sur le même ring que ces deux-là ce soir. Mais les managers et les bookers ont une nouvelle idée derrière la tête apparemment. Du coup, je me suis retrouvé en segment micro avec Phil. Pas franchement la soirée escomptée mais ça promet pour la suite donc... je vais laisser passer pour cette fois. En tout cas, l'entrée totalement arrogante du Miz ne me déplaît pas vraiment et après un rapide coup d'œil vers un Phil au regard lubrique, je constate dans un sourire que y'en a à qui ça plaît même beaucoup.

- T'es tellement dans la merde. Tout le monde sait qu'il est raide dingue de Cena.

Phil me lance un regard assassin :

- C'est pas une raison pour ne pas essayer. Quitte à avoir le cœur brisé, autant que ce soit sans y ajouter le regret de ne pas avoir tout tenter.

- Sale Straight Edge bourré de principes va ! Le taquine-je pour le dérider un peu.

- Et toi sale vipère sans morale ni conscience ! Réplique-t-il en installant ses jambes sur mes genoux et en passant ses bras croisés derrière sa tête.

D'abord étonné par ce geste soudain d'intimité, je le laisse finalement faire sans rien dire parce qu'au final ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça. Je me contente de rétorquer.

- Ça a ses avantages : on ne me brise pas le cœur à moi.

- Oui, mais du coup, tu ne connaîtras jamais la vraie passion amoureuse : celle qui fait perdre la tête, tuer ou même parfois crever... Ce feu dévorant qui te...

- STOP ! J'ai compris : arrête. »

Il sourit. Parce qu'il sait que je déteste ses monologues enflammés sur l'amour et aussi parce qu'il sait pourquoi je les hais. Parce qu'ils sont ma faiblesse. L'amour. Le vrai. Le passionnel. Que je sais ne vivre jamais. Parce que je n'ai jamais aimé, que je n'aime pas, je sais que je n'aimerais jamais. Les gens ne me manquent pas ; que ce soient ma famille, mes collègues, les quelques connaissances que je possède. Aucun. Je me suffis à moi-même, ou alors je suis encore plus insensible que ce salaud de Cena.

Soudain, je sens les mollets de Phil se crisper sur mes genoux alors je lui jette un regard en biais : il semble totalement contracté, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Je dirige mon regard vers la tv et comprends. Alors que Miz vient d'être sauvé d'un Attitude Adjustement par Alex Riley, celui-ci s'empresse de prendre son mentor par la taille, collant son front dans le creux de son cou. Cette proximité. Et Phil est jaloux. Plus que quiconque.

Alors, inconsciemment, ma main glisse vers son mollet pour le serrer doucement et son regard triste me remercie silencieusement. Finalement, peut-être que nous sommes amis. Et je crois même que j'aime l'idée. Randy Orton a un ami ; pas un larbin, pas un ennemi, pas un allié, pas un mentor, pas un élève, pas un partenaire, pas même un plan-cul... : juste... un véritable ami. Enfin, j'ai bien dit peut-être.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, fausse joie, j'ai perdu les chapitres 4 et 5 avec ma clé USB dans les méandres de ma chambre -_- MAIS j'ai bien l'intention de les retrouver ! Parce que ça me dégouterait gravement de devoir les réecrire... En attendant, voilà quand même les chapitres 2 et 3. ^^

oOoOoOoOo

Nous sommes dans l'avion qui nous conduit à la ville du prochain show. Je me trouve entre une Natalya qui m'ignore royalement et un Punk péniblement bavard, mais heureusement séparé de moi par une allée. Dis donc, je ne le savais pas si proche d'Orton pour lui raconter autant de choses. Du coup, je bénis le ciel que Mike soit juste devant moi et qu'il se retourne souvent. J'ai vraiment changé d'avis à son sujet : il est beaucoup plus humble qu'il n'y paraît et vraiment agréable au quotidien. On est devenus très amis finalement.

« Hey, John ! M'appelle-t-il justement, côté couloir.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que ça y est : Morrisson et Alicia vont conclure.

- Nan ?

Je me penche alors vers son siège, afin de regarder par l'interstice le couple qui se trouve à ses côtés et constate qu'en effet, ils sont en train de se rapprocher pour s'embrasser. Alors là. J'étais persuadé qu'Alicia repousserait ses avances à celui-là. La main tendue de Mike me rappelle que je me suis complètement planté et je lui glisse un billet de 50 en riant, beau joueur.

- Laisse tomber, John, les relations humaines c'est MON domaine, toi... T'es juste nul. Assume. Me finit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

C'est alors qu'on entend le rire bref et méprisant de Punk. Mike et moi nous tournons vers lui, surpris et il continue :

- Alors les commères, c'est qui qui prend le cul de l'autre ? Enfin, pas besoin de se le demander deux fois : pas trop chiant Cena de satisfaire ta salope ?

- Whaaah... Putain, t'es en forme Phil ! Ajoute Orton en riant et en se passant la main sur les yeux.

Je m'empresse de répondre en souriant.

- Ma salope reste toujours plus excitante à prendre que toi Punk mais tout le monde sait qu'Orton n'a pas de goût.

Celui-ci hausse un sourcil intéressé et sourit tandis que j'entends Mike soupirer.

- Que mes goûts en matière de cul te déplaisent m'étonnent un peu Cena, sachant que tu es le premier... -sourire en coin et regard profond qui ne dépayserait pas dans mes fantasmes les plus chauds- à avoir voulu te taper mes restes.

Hey dis donc ! On va me la sortir combien de fois celle-là ? Oui, j'ai tenté avec Eve qui m'a repoussé juste parce qu'elle venait de le faire avec Orton : mais j'étais complètement bourré et puis y a prescription. Les sourcils froncés, je rétorque :

- Facile.

- Et c'est bien la seule chose qu'il l'est avec toi. Pas faute d'essayer de te faire comprendre pourtant. Répond-il avec ce même sourire.

…

Hein ? Je comprends pas. D'ailleurs ça fait quelques temps déjà que je comprends plus rien de ce que me dit Orton. Mais c'est de pire en pire je crois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que cette fois-là c' était pas Eve que t'aurais dû venir trouver pour être sûr d'être satisfait.

- Et j'aurais dû demander à qui ?

Il soupire bruyamment.

- Je sais pas : réfléchis.

- Mais je sais pas moi. Tu m'en poses de ces questions ! Je suis pas dans ta tête !

- Dommage pour toi, tu y verrais tellement de choses intéressantes. J'ai l'art de la mise en scène et une imagination débordante.

Annonce en direct : John Cena, l'idole des jeunes, est largué. Je me tourne vers Mike.

- Il part en live, on est d'accord ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu me donné sa réponse, Punk se met à rire à côté de moi.

- Bah c'est pas gagné, mes petits puceaux, je vous le dis. Pourtant, venant de toi, Mizanin, je suis pantois de déception. Je croyais que "les relations humaines c'était TON domaine" ?

C'est au tour de Mike d'être ahuri :

- Euh... Ouais moi non plus, je comprends plus rien.

C'est ce moment que choisit Natalya pour se manifester :

- Phil, Randy, c'est bon. Vous voyez bien qu'ils comprennent pas alors laissez tomber pour aujourd'hui, j'aimerais me reposer avant d'atterrir."

« Randy » et « Phil », à ses propos, se contentent d'échanger un regard complice avant de se désintéresser totalement de nous. Pour ma part, je jette un coup d'œil à Mike qui hausse les épaules d'incompréhension.

oOoOoOoOo

A l'atterrissage, Mike me réveille brusquement et me prend par le bras, me pressant de descendre. Ce que je fais en constatant que pratiquement tous les autres ont quitté l'appareil, Orton et Punk compris. Alors qu'on se dirige vers le bus censé nous déposer à l'hôtel, Mike me glisse :

« Ils sont bizarres en ce moment Punk et Orton. Depuis qu'ils se sont rapprochés, ils ne supportent plus personne j'ai l'impression. Je me demande si les rumeurs à leurs sujets ne sont pas vraies.

- Quelles rumeurs ? Je m'empresse, curieux.

- Bah, apparemment, d'après Evan, ils sont vraiment proches et tout le monde dit que Punk est amoureux d'un catcheur de la WWE. Du coup... je me demande s'ils sont pas ensemble.

Une boule dans mon estomac proteste étrangement à l'idée.

- Ah ouais ? Je fais, mal à l'aise. Ils sont gays ?

- Et alors, c'est ça que tu retiens toi ?

- Bah tu trouves pas ça... dégoûtant ?

- Parce que toi oui ?

Le ton employé, presque... déçu et/ou étonné je sais pas trop, me fait me tourner vers lui. Il a les sourcils froncés et le regard au loin, songeur.

- Bah, je sais pas trop. Deux hommes ensemble, c'est pas... normal, si ?

Il rit franchement maintenant.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que le bon Dieu ou la nature -qu'en sais-je?- avait prévu que des types se mettraient sur la gueule pour de faux pour divertir des millions de gens et en enrichir une poignée d'autres ? Commente-t-il d'un rire désabusé.

Je le regarde avec un sourire. Mike Mizanin ou comment te remettre à ta place de franchement -avec-le-peu-de-morale-que-t'as-comment-tu-peux-te-permettre-de-critiquer-celle-des-autres.

- T'as vraiment l'art et la manière de présenter les choses pour qu'elles aillent dans ton sens.

- Et elles y vont ? Demande-t-il, sincèrement intéressé par la réponse.

- On va dire que oui pour cette fois. Parce qu'après tout... Je me dis : on baise bien sans se marier. C'est censé de ne pas être normal et pourtant j'en use et en abuse.

- Exactement ! Termine-t-il en souriant.

Mike a vraiment ce don de vous faire adhérer à son opinion en une phrase. Un don d'orateur. Bon, il ne savait pas qu'il prêchait un convaincu -depuis peu d'ailleurs... fichu rêve- mais il a du talent, j'en suis persuadé. Il saura faire son trou dans ce business.

Alors qu'on entre dans le car, mon regard se focalise immédiatement sur Orton et Punk. Celui-ci dort la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre qui écoute de la musique. Alors, ils seraient ensemble ? A nouveau, une boule étrange me serre l'estomac et remonte jusqu'à ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ca voudrait dire que ce rêve n'est pas qu'un fantasme d'ordre sexuel ? Je ne peux tout de même pas être... ? Je m'assois, la tête pleine de nouvelles questions. Je crois que ma vie se complique. Je soupire.

- Naan... Ca peut pas être de l'amour... je murmure pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Je sursaute alors que Mike s'assoit à côté de moi.

- Rien ?... Je me demandais juste si Orton et Punk étaient vraiment ensemble ?

Il sourit froidement.

- Bien tenté mais j'ai entendu. Tu serais pas amoureux toi _par hasard_ ?

Je fais quoi ? Je me confie ou je garde tout pour moi ? Je suis plutôt proche de Mike ces temps-ci, en plus, il m'a entendu alors... Et il a l'air ouvert sur l'homosexualité... Mais... voilà, ce serait admettre que je suis... de... Dilemme.

- Ok, ça fait plus de 27... 28... 29... 30 secondes de silence donc la réponse est oui. De qui ? Continue-t-il soudainement, l'air intrigué.

- Nan nan, je suis pas amoureux ! Enfin, je crois pas. Je sais pas.

- Elle est à la WWE ?

- Elle ?

Merde. L'étonnement dû au genre du pronom m'est venu tout seul. Je le regarde en coin et voit son visage passer du stade « intrigué » à « ahuri ».

- C'est un mec ? Hurle-t-il.

- Ah tais-toi bon sang ! Je lui intime en lui saisissant la tête pour mettre ma main devant sa bouche.

Quel indiscret putain ! Et moi qui m'étais décidé -un peu par la force des choses aussi- à me confier à lui ! Il retire alors ma main de sa bouche et chuchote :

- Et depuis quand ? C'est qui ? Je le connais ?

- Aaah, arrête avec tes questions, on en parlera plus tard. Y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes ici."

Je me tourne vers Orton et Punk, assis sur un banquette plus loin. Mais visiblement, ils sont trop _occupés_ à être ensemble pour nous prêter attention.

oOoOoOoOo

Alors que je suis dans ma chambre d'hôtel en train de défaire ma valise et me préparer un bain pour un des rares soirs de repos que j'aurais avant plusieurs jours, on frappe à ma porte. Avant même d'ouvrir, je sais qui c'est. Et à peine la porte ouverte, c'est effectivement Mike qui se rue dans ma chambre avant de s'affaler sur mon lit.

" Alors ?

Je soupire.

- Pourquoi t'es aussi pressé de savoir ?

- Pour rien. Juste de la curiosité.

- Mal-placée ! Je précise.

- Mais non, on est amis maintenant. C'est le genre de choses dont on parle entre amis.

De toute façon, quoique je dise, il aura l'argument contraire. Alors, pendant que je continue de vider ma valise, je commence.

- Je sais pas trop combien de temps ça fait. Mais on va dire que je m'en suis rendu compte récemment. Mais je sais pas si c'est vraiment de l'amour. Je suis plutôt perdu depuis mon divorce...

- Ca encore c'est pas le plus important. Tu le sauras bien un jour de toute façon. Mais il t'attire ?

- Ouais... Grave...

Sa peau mate et huilée, ses membres musclés, son regard troublant, son sourire sexy... Le regard rêveur, je me plais soudain à imaginer Orton nu avec moi dans ce bain brûlant qui m'attend, s'installant à califourchon sur moi, ses fesses frottant contre ma queue raide... Raide ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je vois. Se met à rire Mike.

- Ah merde !

Putain ça fait mal en plus.

- C'est bon, je te laisserais tranquille pour que tu te soulages quand tu m'auras donné un nom.

- C'est... putain ! C'est dur à dire. Je soupire.

- Si tu le dis, je te confierais un secret moi aussi.

Son sourire s'élargit. Ah ? Là ça devient intéressant. Et il sait quasiment tout, je vais pas tout à coup, lui dire « Nan, casse toi je veux pas que tu saches ! ». Allez, courage. Je retiens mon souffle et :

- C'est Orton.

Voilà, la bombe est lâchée et j'observe discrètement la réaction de Mike qui ne se fait pas attendre.

- Naaaan ? Randy Orton ? Ce connard ?

- Ouais je sais. Mais je te dis, je sais pas si je l'aime. Je sais juste que j'ai grave envie de le baiser.

- Tu m'étonnes. Fait-il en riant.

Quoi ? Je le regarde, surpris. Il se reprend en voyant ma réaction.

- C'était ça mon secret.

- Quoi ? T'es amoureux d'Orton ?

- Naaan ! Nan t'es fou ! Je suis gay ! C'est ça mon secret ! Amoureux d'Orton ! Rit-il. Enfin même amoureux tout court. D'ailleurs, pendant un temps et encore en ce moment si tu veux tout savoir, ma cible c'était toi. Mais c'est vrai qu'Orton est méchamment bien foutu.

- Ta cible ? Comment ça, ta cible ?

- Bah, je voulais coucher avec toi quoi.

Je me pétrifie. Et il me balance ça comme ça ? Je suis censé dire quoi moi ? Je dois lui répondre ? Je... j'ai jamais imaginé Mike sous cet angle. Je me tourne vers lui, indécis, mais il s'est déjà levé.

- Allez, jte laisse te soulager.

- Me soulager ?

Et alors que je fais un pas inconsciemment vers lui, mon érection se rappelle douloureusement à moi. Ah oui, me soulager. Alors que je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour... faire ce que j'ai à faire, je vois Miz se figer dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Mais alors si Punk et Orton sont vraiment ensemble, ça veut dire que c'est la merde pour toi ?

Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire désabusé.

- Exactement."


	4. Chapter 4

Nous sommes sur le balcon de Phil, moi en train de fumer une cigarette et lui en train de bavasser sur Miz, quand on entend toquer à la porte. Je laisse Phil y aller et vois à travers la baie vitrée Josh lui donner une feuille. A peine Phil a-t-il fermé la porte qu'il se précipite pour me raconter.

- C'est une soirée d'anniversaire surprise pour Chris !

- Ah ouais ? C'est quand son anniversaire ?

Phil sourit.

- Aujourd'hui.

- Ah. Je suis pas très au courant de ce genre de choses. C'est toi la commère.

Il rigole franchement :

- C'est pas faux.. Donc, sinon, j'te disais : il m'a regardé à un moment et j'ai cru comprendre dans son regard qu'il serait pas contre...

- Et tu y vas ?

- Où ça ?

- Bah à la soirée.

- Ouais carrément. Et toi ?

- Si tu y vas, pourquoi pas.

- Haaan, on dirait des amoureux !

Et il éclate de rire. Il réussit même à m'arracher un sourire. Je m'empresse d'ajouter :

- Exactement et je te préviens : c'est moi le mâle dominant du couple.

- Quoi ? Nan !

Cette fois-ci je ris.

- Si, pas de discussion. Couché homme soumis !

Il soulève un sourcil dubitatif et lève les poings.

- Il faudra me battre !

Le battre ? Ok. Et je me jette sur lui le faisant basculer sur son lit et saisis ses poignets pour les maintenir fermement bloqués contre le matelas. Nos visages sont vraiment proches et nos souffles se mêlent : un petit halètement de surprise s'échappe de la bouche entrouverte de Phil et mon regard se fixe sur ses lèvres. Phil est vraiment sexy quand j'y pense. Et passer un bon moment avec lui ne serait pas désagréable. L'idée me plaît vraiment et un petit sourire arrogant orne alors mes lèvres, le même que j'arbore chaque fois qu'une érection me prend. Je vois Phil froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension. Tu comprends pas ? Doucement, je lui écarte les cuisses de mes genoux et plaque mon érection naissante contre son entrejambe. Mon sourire s'élargit quand je sens que toute cette histoire ne le laisse pas insensible. En tout cas physiquement.

- Tu sais que je suis amoureux de Mike ?

- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé d'être amoureux de moi ?

Sa gorge est vraiment tentante. Là tout de suite j'ai très envie de faire des choses pas très catholiques avec lui. Les sex friends sont plutôt courants de nos jours.

- Nan mais je préfère le faire... avec des sentiments.

- Ah ouais ? Tu l'aimes à ce point ta main droite ?

Je m'approche soudain de cette gorge qui n'appelle qu'à ma bouche pour y souffler doucement et frôler l'arrière de son oreille de mon nez.

- C'est... c'est pas pareil...

Il tente vaguement de se dégager mais ne parvient finalement qu'à plus nous exciter encore.

- Dis-toi... que je suis ta main droite en mieux.

- Ma main droite n'est jamais entré en moi !

- Alors je ne rentrerai pas... je termine en frôlant sa peau de mes lèvres.

Je suis surpris : Phil sent bon... le caramel. Il est très excitant. Alors ce serait bien qu'il me laisse le tripoter parce que je suis vraiment en manque en ce moment. Je l'entends qui commence à haleter agréablement dans mon oreille.

- O... ok.

Je souris avant de plonger dans son cou pour lui faire un suçon et plaque mon torse contre lui. Excité, je saisis ses fesses pour le maintenir plus fermement contre moi et il se met à onduler de manière totalement sexuel et excitante. Je sens ses mains dans mon dos, l'une se dirigeant vers mes fesses, l'autre vers ma nuque pour forcer ma tête à quitter son cou et rejoindre ses lèvres. Férocement, je réponds à son baiser, nos langues se glissant l'une sur l'autre, arrachant des gémissement chez Phil qui me gonflent d'orgueil. Après un long baiser, nous sommes assez excités pour la suite et j'enlève sa chemise pour mordiller ses tétons avant de faire glisser ma langue jusqu'à son nombril. Il ne s'y attendait visiblement pas et je l'entends retenir son souffle d'anticipation. Je souris contre sa ceinture et commence à la défaire trèèès lentement.

- Steuplaît... Randy...

Je lâche un petit rire avant de retirer totalement l'accessoire encombrant et alors que j'attaque sa braguette en mordillant la peau du bas de son ventre, on entend à nouveau toquer à la porte. Phil pousse un soupir de lassitude en fermant les yeux tandis que j'attends, indécis. Je continue ou j'arrête ? Une voix se fait entendre.

- Brooks, c'est Mike.

Phil se redresse brusquement, me poussant involontairement sur le côté, et tente de remettre sa chemise mais finit par ouvrir sans l'attacher. Il ouvre la porte violemment et c'est un Miz surpris qui apparaît.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Miz reste silencieux quelques instants avisant la chemise ouverte et l'air défait de celui qui baisait de Phil et ma position équivoque, jambes écartées, le jean déformé au niveau de la braguette -oui j'ai un membre plutôt impressionnant et j'en suis fier-, avant de finalement se racler la gorge.

- J'ai croisé Andrew dans les couloirs et il m'a demandé de vous prévenir John et toi qu'on catcherait tous les trois lundi. Voilà... Je... Salut.

Et il repart rapidement, les yeux rivés au sol. Je vois Phil baisser la tête et se passer la main sur le visage.

- Il a sûrement cru qu'on était ensemble. Mais... il avait pas vraiment l'air jaloux, hein ?

- Nan plutôt... l'air curieux.

Un petit rire sarcastique lui échappe et je comprends bien vite la situation.

- Je suppose que c'est mort pour la baise ?

- Désolé.

- Tant pis, je vais me finir dans ma chambre. Je reviens après pour te consoler.

Il se met à sourire doucement en hochant de la tête mais son regard reste déprimé. Je me lève pour partir mais alors que je passe devant lui, il me retient par le bras.

- Finalement, peut-être que j'aurais bien besoin de... de baiser. J'ai pas envie d'être seul...

J'acquiesce avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Non, à mon avis tu as plus besoin de tendresse que de sexe. Mon érection douloureuse n'est évidemment pas du tout d'accord avec moi mais tant pis. L'amitié de Phil est plus importante que le cul. L'amitié de Phil est plus importante que le cul ? Ah. Je souris. Ouais, Phil est vraiment un ami. Le seul. Alors quand il se met à pleurer, je me contente de resserrer mon étreinte en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Randy Orton fait dans la guimauve ! Un scoop que je vais m'employer à bien cacher.

oOoOoOoOo

Phil a quand même décidé de se rendre à la soirée. Pour le voir évidemment. Il pense que rien n'est jamais perdu. Nous sommes censés nous rejoindre devant ma chambre, plus proche du hall que la sienne et quand il arrive enfin -je suis en retard mais il l'est encore plus-, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire : il a vraiment fait péter le truc. Jean sombre cintrée, veste de garçon de café ouverte sur un tee-shirt à l'effigie Straight Edge, Doc Martens et cheveux négligemment attachés dans un chignon lâche. Il sait comment se rendre sexy et il l'est carrément. Ça sent le Phil qui veut passer à l'action ce soir. Personnellement, j'ai opté pour un simple tee-shirt noir, un jean un peu large et des chaussures italiennes. Pas besoin de plus pour être sexy quand on s'appelle Randy Orton. Après nous être chambrés sur nos différentes tenues -je ne me suis pas fait beau pour Cena n'importe quoi !-, nous décidons enfin de nous rendre à la fameuse soirée qui se déroule dans la salle de réception de l'hôtel où l'entière WWE séjourne cette semaine. Je n'ai évidemment pas eu le temps de trouver un vrai cadeau alors je me suis contenté d'aller dans la boutique de l'hôtel pour y acheter un peignoir épais. De toute façon je ne suis pas vraiment proche de Chris. Nous approchons de la salle de réception et entendons déjà la musique s'y échapper : du rock. La musique du groupe de Chris je crois même. On entre enfin et j'ai le souffle coupé par la chaleur, le bruit, la fumée et... John Cena en train de boire cul sec une dizaine de shooters. Cena bourré ? Mais carrément, j'adhère. Je ne peux empêcher mon petit sourire arrogant de faire surface et je sens le coude de Phil s'enfoncer dans mes côtes. Je me tourne vers lui et il me montre du regard Miz en train de danser collé-serré avec Alex Riley (qui ne doit plus en pouvoir de bonheur le pauvre). Je passe mon bras autour des épaules de Phil et lui murmure :

- Et si on allait danser ?

Il se contente de hocher la tête en arborant un large sourire de remerciement. Alors je l'entraîne sur la piste improvisée, saluant au passage les quelques catcheurs qui ont remarqué notre présence. Alors que nous nous apprêtons à danser, Chris, complètement bourré, arrive et place ses bras sur nos épaules, s'intercalant entre nous.

- Alors ? On me souhaite pas un jeuyeux annèrvésaire ?

- Mais sii ! Joyeux anniversaire vieux croûton ! Rigole Phil.

- Ouais, bon anniversaire !

J'ai tendance à ne pas aimer ce genre de traditions alors je joue la sobriété.

- P'tain Phil, t'es sex c'soir ! Viens danser !

Et il emmène MON partenaire sur la piste de danse qui, par politesse, n'ose pas le lui refuser et s'excuse d'un sourire contrit. Mouais... Direction le bar alors. J'y retrouve Natalie en train de siroter -ah non, elle vient de l'enfiler cul sec- une vodka orange.

- Qu'est-ce que tu noies comme ça dans l'alcool ? Un whiskey coca s'il vous plaît !

- Mon chagrin !

- Ah... Cena ? Je tente, sachant pertinemment -quoique bourrée- qu'elle niera.

- Putain, tu dis de lui qu'il est aveugle mais t'es pas mieux en fait !

- Hein ?

- …

- Nan ?

- Si. Depuis deux ans. Alors arrête de m'faire chier avec Cena pace que c'est toi qu'en parle tout l'temps. Pas moi.

- Mais ces regards que tu lui lançais ?

- Jalousie.

Putain, le scoop. Natalie, amoureuse de moi ? On s'entend super bien, c'est une très bonne amie. Une des rares divas avec qui je n'ai pas couchée. Celle que je voudrais le moins blesser dans cette fédération. Et évidemment, non. Je la fais souffrir. Comme tous ceux que je côtoie de toute façon.

- Chuis désolé, Nat', je...

- Te fatigue pas.

Elle tente alors de se lever mais titube. Alors, je la soutiens et voyant que ses paupières se font lourdes, je la soulève pour la déposer sur un des canapés de l'espace détente de la pièce. Elle tente vaguement de lutter mais finit par se laisser emporter par le confort des coussins et je vois qu'elle commence même à s'endormir. Je m'assois à côté d'elle quelques instants, le temps de me remettre du choc de la nouvelle. Putain... Pourquoi donc les gens tombent amoureux de moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si génial ? Ok, je suis sexy mais le physique ne fait pas tout et je n'ai rien d'autre pour moi, vraiment. Je suis un salopard fini qui s'assume. C'est tout. Il est écrit dans mon sang que je n'aimerais jamais et pourtant, les gens qui m'entourent s'entêtent à vouloir me le faire découvrir ou à le ressentir pour moi. Je sens soudain une masse s'écrouler à côté de moi -enfin s'avachir à moitié sur ma personne plutôt- : Phil. Visiblement hilare, avec deux verres de whiskey coca dans les mains, dont un qu'il me tend.

- Tiens je te l'ai récupéré.

- Merci.

Je l'enfile d'une traite.

- Whaaah ! Quelle descente !

- Natalie vient de m'avouer qu'elle m'aimait.

- Ah, enfin.

- Tu savais ?

Le salaud : il ne m'a rien dit !

- On va dire que je m'en doutais.

- Tu te doutes de tout de toute façon.

- C'est vrai que je suis assez observateur. Se contente-t-il de rétorquer avec un grand sourire.

Après plusieurs verres avalés plutôt rapidement dirons nous, nous n'avons plus les idées très claires. Alors c'est tout naturellement que je me lève et me dirige vers un Cena qui danse innocemment. Il est carrément canon ce soir : un jean moulant son derrière bombé et une chemise blanche entrouverte sur son torse parfait, le collant un peu à cause de la sueur provoquée par la chaleur ambiante. Il est dos à moi, absolument divin dans ses coups de bassin et ses rires partagés avec Matthew. Alors, complètement en dehors de ma volonté, je vois mes mains se diriger vers ses hanches pour le saisir brutalement et plaquer ses fesses contre mon propre bassin. Un gémissement de contentement m'échappe et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, emes mains remontent sur ses côtes par dessous la chemise et terminent par les pectoraux. Je sens que je commence à bander mais me calme immédiatement lorsque Cena tourne la tête vivement de côté pour voir qui lui fait du rentre dedans ainsi : en effet, son étonnement n'a d'égal que la puissance avec laquelle il me repousse. Avec tout l'alcool que je trimballe dans le sang, je tombe, bien sûr et lorsqu'il s'excuse en essayant de me relever, je profite de l'élan pour lui mettre un coup de poing bien senti. Ma libido est moins importante que mon orgueil, même raide. Il réplique immédiatement et nous nous mettons à nous battre au milieu de la piste de danse improvisée. Tous les catcheurs autour de nous s'emploient alors à nous séparer et je sens une poigne familière me tirer en arrière, que je laisse faire. C'est Phil qui s'excuse auprès de Cena. Lui de son côté a tout de suite été rejoint par Miz qui me lance un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à ta chose ? Crache-t-il au visage de Phil, lui arrachant un tic de désillusion.

Moi, dans mon état de rage avancée, je ne trouve que le moyen de me jeter sur Miz lui mettant un coup de genou dans le ventre et lève le coude pour le lui enfoncer dans le dos. Mais Phil me retient -hélas !- et avant que Miz ne se jette à son tour sur moi, c'est Cena qui le retient.

- C'bon, c'est d'ma faute 'ssi. Laisse tomber Mike.

La soirée s'est finalement terminée là pour Phil et moi : nous sommes rentrés nous coucher, moi l'arcade en sang et lui, le coeur brisé. Encore. Et, en plus, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de donner son « cadeau » à Chris.


	5. Chapter 5

Je me réveille avec une sacrée gueule de bois. Je tente de me redresser dans mon lit alors qu'un haut-le-coeur me saisit et ma main atterrit sur un dos nu. Et carrément trop musclé pour appartenir à une fille. Je me tourne et effectivement c'est bien un homme nu qui dort avec moi. What the fuck ? J'attrape vivement la couette avant de jeter un coup d'oeil en dessous : je suis en boxer et lui aussi. Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait cette nuit ? Et que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Aaaah, le vide intersidéral ! Lentement, je pousse l' « autre » du doigt. Il gémit.

- Oh toi ! Réveille-toi et dis-moi ce que tu fais dans mon lit !

Il se retourne alors à moitié endormi, les yeux encore fermés et je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Mike ! Attends... Mike ?

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hier soir ?

- Rien du tout, laisse-moi dormir.

- Ah bon ?

Putain ! Un poids en moins sur la conscience.

- Pourquoi t'as dormi ici ?

- Euh... Chsais plus trop. Mais je sais qu'on a rien fait !

Il ne sais plus ? Et il croit que je vais lui faire confiance sur son catégorique « on a rien fait! » ?

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

- T'as mal au cul ?

Je gigote un peu dans le lit histoire de voir si mon anus proteste, mais rien du tout.

- Nan.

- Moi nan plus. Alors c'est bon. On a rien fait.

- Ouais mais si ça se trouve on a...

- John, on était tellement bourrés que de toute façon on aurait été très certainement impuissants hier soir. Alors laisse tomber et pitié, laisse-moi dormir !

Aah, Mike et ses arguments béton. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il en est toujours en réserve ? Je crois que personne ne réussira à le prendre en défaut un jour. En tout cas, satisfait de la tournure des choses -mon anus est encore vierge ! Wouhouhou !- je décide de laisser Mike tranquille. Je file prendre une douche, j'en ai bien besoin -non, je ne pue pas, je sens juste légèrement très fort. Ouh que c'est dur... de... marcher... droit... Aaaah j'ai mal à la tête ! Direct après ma douche, je file acheter des aspirines.

Bon maintenant que je suis propre, que mon mal de tête a quasiment disparu, que Mike est réveillé et que j'engouffre des putains de bonnes crêpes au resto de l'hôtel, ça va mieux.

- Putain, quelle soirée hier ! Quand je pense qu'on s'est battu ! Rit Mike.

La crêpe au chocolat que je m'apprêtais à enfourner reste en suspens : on s'est battu ?

- Naaan ? Avec qui ?

- Bah Orton et Brooks. Tu te souviens pas ?

- Naaaan ? Pourquoi ?

Pitié, faites que je n'ai pas genre taper une crise de jalousie devant tout le monde en avouant au monde entier qu'Orton... bah... qu'il me plaît... un peu quoi.

- Je sais pas. C'est Orton et toi qui avez commencé à vous battre pour une raison que j'ignore. Je me suis interposé et Orton m'a sauté dessus. Finalement, c'est toi et Brooks qui nous avez séparés.

- La vache, tu t'en souviens bien. Et tu te souviens pas du moment où on s'est couchés ?

- Ouais... Nan... J'ai pas mal bu entre les deux.

Ok. Ce détournage de yeux ne peut signifier qu'une chose : il me cache quelque chose.

- T'es sûr qu'il s'est rien passé hier soir ?

- Puisque je te le dis tu vas pas me saouler avec ça.

Et il quitte la table violemment, raclant bruyamment sa chaise sur le sol. C'est sûr et certain maintenant : il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir. Mais quoi ?

oOoOoOoOo

**POV MIZ**

Comment ? Comment je pourrais lui dire ? Il me haïrait s'il savait. Putain... Je suis raide dingue de ce mec et lui... lui fantasme sur Orton. Qui couche avec Brooks. Manquerait plus que lui soit amoureux de moi et on serait tous bien dans la merde, tiens. Je ris tout seul. N'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, qui croise-je au détour d'un couloir ? Brooks. Evidemment.

- Tiens, Mizanin.

Sou sourire carnassier ne me dit rien qui vaille. Oulala, je le sens mal.

- Brooks.

- Tu t'es bien amusé hier soir ?

- Ooooui, j'adore me prendre des coups de genoux dans le ventre. Mon côté maso sûrement.

- Oh, je ne parlais pas de ça. Cette petite bagarre n'était qu'une partie de la soirée. Nan, moi je parle de plus tard, _bien plus tard_...

Son insistance que le « bien plus tard » me fout un peu les fouettes j'avoue. Saurais-t-il que j'ai... ? Nan c'est pas possible. Comment, de toute façon ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Et je m'apprête à le contourner mais il me retient par le bras. Il se penche alors vers mon oreille et son souffle chaud m'arrache un frisson lorsqu'il murmure :

- Si, tu vois très bien. Je doute que le grand Cena apprécierait de savoir que son meilleur ami a profité de lui quand il était raide, n'est-ce-pas ?

Putain. Ok, là je suis dans un stade de panique avancée. Comment peut-il le savoir merde ?

- T'as aucune preuve.

- Que nenni mon jeune ami. Justement, il se trouve que mon meilleur ami le téléphone portable et moi-même étions présents.

- Comment ?

Je suis au bord de l'apoplexie. Une vidéo ?

- Aaaaah. Je suis un fouineur invétéré. Et d'une discrétion peu commune. Et puis, tu étais bien trop occupé à faire des cochonneries à un Cena à moitié comateux pour voir que la porte était légèrement entrouverte.

Son sourire s'élargit tandis que je deviens sans doute blanc comme un linge, voire même vert. Je me sens nauséeux. Ma vie est finie. Voilà. Il va tout dire à John et il ne m'adressera plus jamais a parole.

- C'était limite répugnant cette manière que tu avais de te coller à lui pour l'embrasser et le tripoter de partout.

- Arrête ! Tu vas lui dire ?

- Ca dépend...

- De quoi ?

- De toi.

- De moi ? OK, bah je veux pas.

Il rit franchement.

- Tu pensais que ce serait si simple ? A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es mon esclave.

Haaan, je me sens mal. Ma vie est en train de devenir un enfer pour quelques minutes de plaisir... de nirvana... de... Putain, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça : c'est la plus grosse erreur de ma vie !

- Esclave ?

Je lui jette un regard mauvais avant de siffler :

- Quoi ?

- Je vais m'entraîner. Suis-moi, tu vas m'assister.

Et voilà comment on se retrouve à porter une serviette et une bouteille d'eau, debout comme un con, à suivre Brooks comme un petit chien, dans une salle de muscu pleine de catcheurs -collègues qui plus est- qui vous dévisagent en se marrant parce qu'à la question « bon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire? », Brooks a tout naturellement répondu « Mizanin s'est découvert un amour démesuré pour ma personne, n'est-ce pas adorable ? ». Vie de merde.

oOoOoOoOo

Mike est introuvable. Je l'ai cherché partout. Putain ! En plus, aujourd'hui, on devait commencer à mettre en place la trame du match de lundi avec Brooks. Mais ils sont _tous les deux_ introuvables. Fait chier ! Que cette journée commence mal... Enfin, commence : il est 17h. Tant pis. Je vais aller prévenir Andrew que je n'ai plus de coéquipiers. Alors que je me dirige vers sa chambre qui fait office de bureau accessoirement, j'avise Orton qui en sort. Wah, cachage ! Et je me cache au détour d'un couloir. Ah nan mais c'est minable ce que je viens de faire. Instinctif mais minable. Je peux quand-même faire face à Orton voyons. Je reprends contenance et m'apprête à y aller d'une démarche sereine quand :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Cena ? Serais-tu... en train de te _cacher..._ de moi ?

- Nan ?

Il faut absolument que j'apprenne à mentir, à manier les mots comme Brooks ou Mike.

- Serait-ce à cause d'hier soir ?

Et il sourit. Et son visage s'illumine et il devient tout simplement... divin. Je veux dire, tout chez lui est divin. De son sourire à ce torse parfaitement moulé dans ce tee-shirt RKO et même ce jean le met en valeur, c'est... Il est juste parfait. Soudain, il pose sa main sur le mur, juste au dessus de mon épaule et son parfum musqué m'emplit les narines, à la limite de m'exciter.

- T'es en train de me mater là ?

- Quoi ? Pfff... Pfff... N'importe quoi...

Il hausse un sourcil sceptique et sourit de plus belle. Hmmm, ses lèvres sont vraiment sensuelles. De celles qu'on mordillerait bien ou dont on verrait bien un gémissement s'échapper. NON ! Faut que je me calme ! Tout de suite !

- Arrête de les fixer comme ça, on dirait que tu vas m'embrasser.

Mais qu'il arrête de me dire des trucs pareils ! Je vais vraiment finir par passer à l'acte et alors... La honte s'abattra sur moi et ma lignée et... Je baisse les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Embrasser un mec ? Dégueulasse.

Il s'éloigne alors de moi.

- Homophobe, Cena ? Celle-là, si je m'y attendais. Sans doute pour ça que tu me détestes. Pourtant, que ton meilleur ami le soit, ça te dérange pas. Crache-t-il.

- Je suis pas homophobe. Mais je suis pas pd pour autant.

- T'es sûr ?

- Certain alors arr...

Je suis coupé par les lèvres d'Orton sur les miennes. Putain. Je ferme instinctivement les yeux et mon corps décide de prendre les commandes, tellement il attendait ce moment. Alors que nos lèvres s'attrapent et se mordillent, je saisis ses hanches pour le coller à moi. Je ne me contrôle plus. Nos érections se rencontrent et il pousse un gémissement de surprise. Que c'est bon. Qu'_il_ est bon. Putain il m'en faut plus. Beaucoup plus.

J'insère ma langue dans sa bouche et il répond en accrochant ses mains derrière ma tête et mon dos, m'arrachant des frissons de plaisir. Nos langues se touchent et nous gémissons. Plus. Mes mains glissent vers ses fesses et les saisissent, nous collons entièrement l'un à autre, nos torses se percutant délicieusement, maltraitant nos tétons devenus sensibles. Et puis ce cul qu'il a ! Doucement, il commence à onduler contre moi. Tellement sexuel. Je sens mon membre se gorger de sang à m'en faire mal. Nos langues se caressent bestialement, nos dents s'entrechoquent : nous nous dévorons. Depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas respiré pour ne pas perdre une miette de lui ? Je crois que que vais exploser de désir pour lui.

Soudain, des voix. On va nous voir ! Je repousse violemment Orton. Je le fixe, reprenant difficilement ma respiration. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Je le regarde : lui aussi est essoufflé, son visage est légèrement rougi et sa bouche martyrisée est gonflée par le baiser : complétement obscène. Nos regards ne se lâchent plus et je me perds dans le bleu orageux de ces yeux. Il lève alors la tête, hautain et lâche dans un sourire méprisant :

- Pas pd hein ?

Puis il se casse. Me laissant seul, en train de bander douloureusement au beau milieu du couloir et complétement perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer exactement ?


End file.
